


Running

by Eurus91



Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Innacurate medical procedures, M/M, Sick!Mac, Sorry Mac, Vomit, Whump with out plot, Worried Bozer, Worried Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: "Up for some lunch?," Bozer asked as he got up to go to the kitchen. "I can make three sandwiches on the fly.""That's fine with me." Jack replied that he had already gotten himself a beer."Hoss?"
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594234
Kudos: 47





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> It is set somewhere after the s2ep9 episode, I hope you enjoy it! 💙
> 
> The story takes part in the 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/

"Up for some lunch?," Bozer asked as he got up to go to the kitchen. "I can make three sandwiches on the fly."  
"That's fine with me." Jack replied that he had already gotten himself a beer.  
"Hoss?" The ex Delta turned to the blond man who was perched on the deck chair, keeping his eyes closed, his breath slow and regular. The brazier burned in the middle of the veranda, heating the air. He hadn't changed or taken a shower and this should have triggered Jack's Mac-Radar, but he too was too tired to notice certain details.  
"Mmh" Mac narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm not very hungry, but thanks for asking...”  
Jack glared at him.  
"Mac, you have to eat something. You haven't touched food since last night. ”The boy in return grimaced.  
"Jack, give me a break, I am fine!”  
The ex-soldier raised his hands in surrender. "If you say it in that Baby Einstein tone, I can only agree."  
Mac smiled and closed his eyes again settling on the deckchair, his right arm, still bandaged, rested on his stomach.  
To a normal eye everything seemed calm, but Jack knew Mac and knew that the boy was unable to sit still for a second, to see him now so peaceful was strange, bloody strange.

"There is something wrong." Jack said seriously, who had followed Bozer into the kitchen and watched her prepare the sandwiches.  
"Are you sure?" Bozer asked, as he pushed the plate with the sandwich in front of Jack, who nodded. "I don't know friend ... he might just be tired."  
Jack popped his tongue on the palate in disapproval.  
"Or it could be something else, something we are ignoring."

Mac was exactly where he left him, in the same position.  
Jack approached him gently and touched his forehead with the back of his hand, finding it warm and slightly sweaty.  
"Mac?" A grumble, along with a weak attempt to open his eyes was the only reaction to Jack's touch.  
"have you got a fever."  
The other shook his head, trying to sit up.  
"I'm fine, I'm just ... tired."  
He whispered as he moved a sweaty lock from his forehead.  
"Are you OK? Are you kidding me Mac? "  
Mac rolled his eyes. Jack was panicking, had knelt at Mac's height and placed one hand on his shoulder, while the other was absently touching his hand.  
"Jack ... calm down, okay?"  
Jack shook his head, biting his lip.  
"Let's go inside."  
He got up but the movement was too rapid, his legs gave way, he felt them with ricotta. He hated all this.

"Woah! bud ... slowly! ”Jack said as he grabbed him before he hit the ground.  
"Too optimistic?"  
"Definitely."

"I have to rinse my face."  
He said, putting one foot in front of the other, slowly, careful not to waver. His stomach had started to do somersaults, sending him annoying waves of nausea.  
Jack held him by the forearm and looked at him with a frown. Slowly they passed through the kitchen, under the gaze of Bozer, who was about to join the march but was promptly interrupted by a glance from Jack.  
Mac hated being sick, and especially hated spectators while he was.  
It was one of the few reasons the two argued.  
A grunt brought attention back to Mac who had turned pale, his forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat.  
"OH NO NO" he hissed freeing himself from Jack's grip and rushing into the bathroom with a rush, luckily there were only a few steps to divide them.  
The retching that immediately followed made Jack understand exactly what had happened, and for a moment he thanked Mac's reflexes. He loved that kid, but taking the vomit out of his new shoes wasn't exactly his favorite hobby.  
"Hey, Genius." Jack bent over to Mac who was now embracing the toilet shaken and chilled.  
The other shook his head and whispered a go before going back to being shaken by the gagging, Jack smiled and gently placed a hand on his forehead.  
"Go away!" The boy hissed. "You know I won't ..." Mac muttered something, unable to articulate a sentence of complete sense.  
When the retching seemed to have stopped, Mac collapsed exhausted. Jack grabbed him just in time before he collapsed to the side and leaned him against his chest.  
Mac's breathing was short, uneven as if he struggled to get air into his lungs.  
“Breathe Mac. In and out. Inhale hold for 4 seconds and release "  
Jack said as he absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair, the advice seemed to work because Mac's breathing had stabilized slightly.  
"Bozer! WATER! "He screamed to make himself heard and the trembling boy jumped. Jack's voice seemed to pierce his brain causing pain, dizziness seemed to be back and more intense.

Bozer came running, carrying a glass full of water who knows for what miracle he had not spilled in the race.  
The boy found Mac slumped against Jack who held him tight and phe was wiping a wet towel on his face.  
"What the heck happened?"  
He murmured, taken aback.  
"Come on Boz ..." Mac whispered accepting the water willingly.  
The boy's hands were shaking, Jack had noticed it too but he said nothing so as not to upset the boy any more.  
"Drink slowly, baby Einstein." Jack said as he joined his hand with Mac's to make the glass steadier.  
"Is it appropriate to call 911?" Mac shook his head, "no hospital, I'm fine."  
Bozer laughed. "We see it."  
"Call Matty," suggested the soldier.  
"Tell him we're going to the Foundation ..." Mac complained to the news, the idea of a car trip didn't appeal to him at all.

"How about if you let me go back to the living room, I need some air."  
He had had enough of closed and narrow places.  
"Okay ..." Jack moved slowly, and putting a hand around his waist helped the boy to get back on his feet.  
"How do you feel and no lies Mac ... please."  
Mac bit his lip, he was ready to say he was fine.  
"Sick."  
Jack nodded satisfied, he knew that Mac had downplayed but it was already something.

When Mac threw up for the third time that night, Jack put the boy in the car who had not spared himself of the weak and obstinate protests but who had finally resigned himself to what now seemed inevitable.  
The trip by car was short and silent, Mac occasionally stifled a few groans when his now empty stomach contracted painfully.  
Matty had obviously been advised of their arrival as well as the entire medical team.  
Twenty minutes later Mac was sitting with his legs dangling on the medical examination couch while one of the nurses was taking his blood again.  
Jack watched the scene with his arms crossed, his lips tight.  
"Jack? Jack Dalton! "  
A female voice roused him from his thoughts forcing him to turn around to meet the familiar figure of their boss.  
“Move your ass. We need to talk."  
"I don't just leave Mac."  
Mac rolled his eyes in a theatrical sign.  
“Nothing will happen to me, you can leave for five minutes. I'll be fine. ”She said with a smile as one of the female doctors entered the room with a folder in her hand.

"I hope it's important."  
"It is,” Matty said. Motioning for him to sit on the sofa. Jack agreed by feeling the tension build up on his back.  
"I let you out because Mac has a bad habit of minimizing whatever happened to him in your presence."  
"He knows he doesn't have to." Jack snapped, now on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
"He does it so you don't worry and I need him to be as sincere with the doctors as possible."

The discussion with Matty had lasted far too long for Jack's tastes, which he had found, on many occasions, difficult to counter his claims.  
When he returned to the fourth floor, Jack had his heart in his throat, the worry had gripped his stomach in a vice that he could not send away even by concentrating.  
And what he saw didn't help him calm down. Mac was lying on the couch, with an IV and a nasal cannula, his eyes closed apparently asleep to cover him only a light plaid that the doctor was fixing just before Jack entered.  
"Let's go out for a moment."  
The doctor said closing the door behind him seeing the alarmed look of the Ex Soldier.  
"He's fine." He anticipated. “There are fluids and an anti-blood in the IV. He is slightly dehydrated. His blood oxygen levels are a bit low. "  
Jack's sigh of relief was perfectly audible.  
"There is no trace of Gas Nervino anymore. But we still started an IV with follow-up medications. But I believe Agent MacGyver has reached the limit. It needs absolute rest. "  
Jack chuckled thinking at rest and Mac in the same sentence.  
"And of real rest, not its version of rest."  
"I will do my best."  
Jack said seriously.  
  
Mac was dozing quietly, his stomach had stopped doing somersaults and even breathing was easier, with his hand free from the IV he rubbed his eye, realizing almost immediately the presence of his partner in the room.  
"Hey."  
Mac smiled, the kind of smile he reserved only for Jack.  
"Well woke up, you slept just a few hours." He said anticipating the boy's question, now knowing him well enough.  
"Mmh." Mac stifled a yawn and Jack smiled taking his hand and attentive to the threads kissed it gently.  
"I scared myself to death."  
In response, Mac got into a more comfortable position and motioned for Jack to join him on the bed.  
“You don't get rid of me easily Jack. I told you we went together, we will go out together. "  
Having said that, he snuggled better against Jack who wrapped him in a strange limited embrace as they were from the various threads that obviously Mac had tried to take off but was promptly reprimanded by Jack.  
"The doctor said you need to rest no MacGyver stuff. "  
The agent smiled. "If we stay like this I could almost think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and come to see me on Tumblr!


End file.
